Fluid control valves are well known in the art. Control valves are used to regulate or completely shut the flow of liquids (organic or non-organic) as well as gaseous systems.
An example of a diaphragm type control valves can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,646 “Diaphragm Control Valve” by Weingarten filed in 1994. This type of diaphragm control valve includes a diaphragm valve member having an outer peripheral section for securing the diaphragm within the valve housing, a valve-closer section displaceable with respect to the valve seat for controlling the flow. The control valve further includes an intermediate flexible section permitting the displacement of the valve-closer section and a cylindrical guiding section between the guide valve-closer and the intermediate flexible section. Other hydraulic valves, diaphragm valves and others are manufactured by Clayton Co. LTD and are referred as Clayton valves.
One of the problems of such type of control valves that haven't been solved yet is the lack of stability in the closure performance. The stability and steadiness in which the action of the valve's shut-down is performed is needed in order to block and seal the flow of fluids through the valve's passageway in spite of turbulence and shock waves of the fluid or the surroundings.
It is also desirable to enhance the performance of the control valves in order to improve their action by providing better pressure control and better precaution measures.